


Посмотри мне в глаза

by yisandra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU-missing scene, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: По заявке «Эпизод в доме Камски. Коннор направляет оружие вместо Хлои на Камски, тот опускается на колени и облизывает дуло пистолета»





	Посмотри мне в глаза

Люди нечасто смотрят в глаза друг другу дольше пары секунд. Это не считается приличным, да и что там рассматривать? Синяки вокруг – следы чужих бессонных ночей? Лопнувшие капилляры на склере, размазанный макияж?  
Хэнк в последнее время только и делает, что заглядывал в глаза всем подряд, начиная с собственного отражения. Будто ищет что-то – неужели душу?   
У гиноида в синем платье – Хлои – глаза похвально пустые и лишённые какого-либо выражения, как и положено добропорядочной кукле Барби, вечно юной, прекрасной, и далее вниз по списку несомненных достоинств.  
Глаза Камски напоминают о собаках породы хаски - бледно-голубые, почти белые, со злыми чёрными точками зрачков, внимательные и живые, лишённые какого-либо выражения, кроме болезненного интереса. Хотя Хэнк в жизни не встречал ни одной хаски с таким холодным препарирующим взглядом. С собаками вообще как-то проще, они честные существа без склонности к больным играм.  
Именно эти два слова: «игры» и «больной» проносятся в его голове, когда пресвятой творец искусственной жизни деловито вкладывает в руку Коннора пистолет и направляет на Хлою.   
Гиноид стоит коленями на пушистом белом ковре, неподвижная и безразличная, пока Камски играет в искусителя: кружит вокруг Коннор, едва не обвивается, обещая ответить на все вопросы и поделиться своими (предположительно, почти безграничными) знаниями.  
«Врёт», - думает Хэнк. Ему тошно. Глаз Коннора он не видит, только дико мигающий жёлтым LED.  
\- Ну хватит, - говорит Хэнк, чтобы прекратить этот уродливый спектакль. Он не знает, что почувствует, если Коннор прострелит девчонке голову, и не хочет проверять. Легче решить, что поганец-Камски ничего не знает и просто хочет развлечься за их счёт на свой извращённый лад. – Коннор, мы уходим.  
\- Нажми на спуск, - предлагает Камски, словно не слыша, и подаётся к Коннору, и кладёт руку на плечо.  
«Коннор, не смей!», - хочет сказать Хэнк, но не успевает. Потому что в этот момент Коннор делает мягкий шаг влево, ненавязчиво стряхивая чужую руку и поворачивается спиной к Хэнку, наводя оружие на Камски.  
Это неправильно, но на какой-то миг Хэнк действительно хочет увидеть на лице гения, миллиардера и Человека Столетия страх. Хочет, чтобы тот по-настоящему осознал, что игра пошла не так, что он потерял контроль. Это скверно, очень не-человеколюбиво, но, давайте начистоту: Хэнк никогда не был слишком уж человеколюбив.  
Глаза Камски чуть расширяются, словно он увидел что-то прекрасное, он улыбается и поднимает руки, плавно, будто отрепетированно опускаясь на колени. Босыми ногами на чёрный кафель.  
\- Посмотри мне в глаза и нажми на спуск, - повторяет он, стоя рядом с одной из своих одинаковых кукол в той же позе. – Часть твоих вопросов это снимет, ведь нормально функционирующий андроид не может убить человека, не так ли? Вот ты и решил, кто ты, Коннор.  
Коннор молчит. Он может простоять так очень долго, - пластмассовая рука не устанет, не начнёт дрожать, не дёрнет спусковой крючок случайно. Никакой воли обстоятельств – только осознанный выбор.   
Решение.  
Камски смотрит холодно и хищно, с какой-то внесексуальной, и всё же почти непристойной жадностью. Как будто это у него в руках оружие. Как будто он полностью управляет ситуацией.  
\- Нажми на спуск, - повторяет он и мягко подаётся вперёд, касаясь чёрного среза пистолетного дула розовым языком. Нежным, скользящим движением, интимным и неуместным.  
Хэнк понимает, что с него хватит. Он всяких психов видал, и адреналиновых торчков тоже, но как-то по жизни обходилось без такого больного дерьма. Обходилось бы и дальше.  
\- Коннор! – рявкает он.  
И Коннор вздрагивает, словно очнувшись, отдёргивает вооружённую руку и тут же протягивает пистолет Хлое, рукоятью вперёд. Та спокойно принимает у него оружие.  
Когда Коннор отворачивается от скульптурной группы «человек и его творение» к Хэнку, глаза у него совершенно потерянные и полные ужаса, как будто они все сидят в авто, повисшем тремя колёсами над пропастью. Может, в каком-то смысл так и есть.  
Хэнк обнимает его за плечо непроизвольным защитным жестом и уводит, бросив последний взгляд на Камски. Тот смотрит на них – на Коннора, если быть точным, - с удовлетворённой улыбкой. Щурится.  
\- Коннор, - окликает в спину. – Я всегда оставляю в своих программах лазейку. Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится.  
Коннор чуть вздрагивает, как человек от холода, но не оборачивается. LED продолжает судорожно мигать, и Хэнк думает: зачем мы вообще сюда приехали?


End file.
